The Seven Unite Part I: Betrayal on Freedom
by WhitePhoenix52
Summary: Robotnik's new parter: Ralph McFalen, looks promising. But his tales of the Universal Federation and their reputation as backstabbers proves that there's more than meets the eye. What will Robotnik do iff he suffers another betrayal.


The Seven Unite

Part I:Betrayal on Freedom

The beautiful planet known as Freedom. In a far corner of space where no strangers dare to wander. In the age where space travel has long since been an abundance, This planet hasn't seen any unusual visitors from other star systems and what not, except for the one colony that started a new civilization and a way of life away from war and conflict. That is why it was called Freedom.

But since it's peoples' long isolation from major planetary systems, it has not been at total peace. The wretched curse of Dr. Robotnik plagues this planet still. But a strange new visitor could change the fate of this planet.

"So, you're not from this planet?" Robotnik questioned. He was talking to his newly made partner, Ralph McFalen. "You can't be serious, no one but a few insignificant scientist groups know the location of this planet. And their whereabouts have been unknown for so long."

"I'm actually a mercenary, a gun for hire if you will." The wolf explained. "My father made his entire fortune through bounty hunting. He was a very respected man." Ralph began to stare out into the sky. "And a very skilled swordsman."

Robotnik looked down at Ralph's elegant sword. "I'm under the impression you're quite the swordsman yourself." Robotnik complemented.

"My father always wanted me to uphold the glory of the McFalen name as a swordsman, never a gun for hire." Ralph explained. "But an ordinary gentlemanly life-style is too boring for me." He grew serious. "But don't get the wrong idea, I still have enough sense in me to keep my dignity as a sophisticated individual. I'm not bound to make myself an un-classy thug like most mercenaries."

"Ralph, I'd like you to join me at dinner, to officiate our new partnership." Robotnik announced.

Ralph started towards the door, but paused for a moment. "Gladly." he decided before exiting on the way to his suite. It was a very hospital like environment, it only had a bed, not much else. Ralph was starting to feel tired, but didn't feel like resting. He wanted so badly to practice his sword exercises, but he wouldn't count on Robotnik having a proper facility for such things. He decided to just wait until Robotnik would call him for their dinner.

Several hours passed before Robotnik showed up at Ralph's door. "This way, Mr. McFalen." Robotnik demanded politely. Ralph followed Robotnik through the hallways, Robotnik blabbing on about his fortress. Ralph never heard any mentions of any training facilities.

The meal set before them was enough to fill a king and his kingdom. Robotnik started on the luxurious steak before him, while Ralph sipped at his wine. Ralph didn't seem to interested in the food, but was waiting for Robotnik to start a conversation. "So, McFalen, I've been meaning to ask you." Robotnik said in between dishes. "Is there a story behind that eyepatch of yours?"

Ralph was a bit shocked to hear the question. "I lost it during my last assignment." He answered. "I was hired by the Federation to take out a scientist group that had been hidden for some time."

"The Federation?" Robotnik asked.

"The New Universal Federation." Ralph answered. "I'm assuming you don't know too much about it." Ralph took another sip of his wine before continuing. "You see, after the revolt on the Republic on the universal capital of planet Divinity, a war began." Ralph started.

"The Republic fled to some planet and fought against the forces on planet Divinity for about fifty years. During the fighting, colonist groups led by scientists fled from the fighting to a very distant planet and named it Crisis. Fortunate for them, Divinity was unaware of this move and the colonists lived in peace for some time. After the fifty years, a decision was made to get rid of the Republic, and establish a new government, The New Universal Federation."

"You see, it's wise to never trust the Federation. They're a bunch of back stabbers. But I didn't care much for that fact. They were offering a huge reward for the destruction of a recently discovered scientist group. This was my chance earn my fortune, as my father had before me. The colony was said to have been sighted on a remote planet, very far away from the capital of Divinity. But my assault wasn't going to be simple."

"Although the colony wasn't very well protected, their defense was the old space station, Frontier II. It was a larger, more powerful station than the original Frontier I. Getting past the station alive would be highly unlikely. Even more unlikely would be a chance of getting off the planet alive. So I decided to use my ingenuity. I had formulated a plan, that I would invade the station, and collide a portion of it on the planet where the colony resided."

"Invading the base wasn't too much of a problem. I easily vanquished any troops with my skills as a swordsman. After some hand to hand combat with some of their troops, I made my deeper into the base, and into the main controls. But guarding the controls were some of the scientists' handy work. They were making stronger fighters out of half human, half machine beings."

"They were the only ones to pose a threat. And they're wretched creatures. One minute, they were ordinary men. The next, every apparatus of theirs was turned into a weapon of some sort. Some were energy cannons, some were electrical pincers, but the one I ended up fearing most, was the ones with drills as primary weapons."

"Their power was too great. Two held me down while another covered my mouth to avoid my screaming. As I saw why, the one with drills held one up to my right eye. Only inches away, a drill was spinning at massive rpms ready to shred my eye right in its socket. I knew the pain would be unbearable, and wouldn't be quick at all either. For a minute, I saw the drill waiting to plow into my eye, before it black, as he slowly forced a spinning drill into eye, blood flying throughout the room. My screams were being muffled by an iron hand, but I could hear their maniacal laughing, and I could barely see the monster with my remaining tear filled eye."

"I was already pushed over the breaking point. They were going to pay for what they did. A strange and sudden surge of rage filled my mind. It somehow made me stronger. I was able to overpower them. My sword, slashed through their steel like paper. I made sure that every human part left in them was destroyed. After my assault, I continued with my mission, by mind still caught in my rage."

"My original plan was to detatch part of the station to avoid destroying the planet, only the colony. But I made sure they paid for what they had done. I launched the entire station into the surface, annihilating the entire planet after I made my escape."

"After the Federation verified that I had completed my mission, they insisted on rewarding my victory, with a ceremony. The federation was kind enough to build a mechanical eye, that could detect energy forces, and see in infrared and ultraviolet. I wisely covered it with an eyepatch. At the ceremony of my victory, they awarded me with a rank in the Federation's military in addition to my reward money. They asked if I would fight at their side, but I politely declined. They offered to make some upgrades on my ship before I left."

"A fascinating story, my dear partner." Robotnik complemented. "But now I'm interested in knowing why you came here."

Ralph took another sip of wine before continuing. "While I was in search of a new job offering, my mind couldn't keep off of those damned scientists. I figured if searched more remote areas of the universe, I would find more of those madmen. And In my search for a remote civilization, I came across this planet. My ship's computer had no information of the background of this planet, but it was picking up considerably large life readings and civilization activity. It had to be what I was looking for."

"Since I didn't encounter any outside defenses, I decided to skim the planet surface, until I could find some sort of lead. During my scan of the planet, I found several holes in the surface that had unusual energy readings within. I entered one, and experienced one of the strangest things I've ever seen."

"Apparently there was an energy field that disabled the systems on my ship. While my ship didn't pick up the readings, my new eye was able to. Eventually, I ended up on the underground surface of this planet, when my ship crash-landed. I wandered this wasteland on hover bike, until I found a fortress in the middle of the largest wasteland I 've ever seen."

"So you found this place on your own? Impressive." Robotnik commented. "I have a proposition for you." Robotnik began. "Do you know if your ship os badly damaged?"

"Slightly. If anything were damaged, it would be the computer system." Ralph answered.

"I propose we recover your ship. It may be useful in the job that I'm hiring you for." Robotnik lifted a glass full of wine. "Partner." Ralph lifted his glass as well, now half-empty, and both drank, sealing the agreement of their partnership.

Once the sun tore away the cover of the night, the two partners began their rush to McFalen's downed star ship. They journeyed on a small cruiser of their own, taking with them a robot crew, and some heavy equipment. Once Robotnik ordered the robots of what to do, he and McFalen collaborated in digging up the ship with a large retractable clamp. While the back end of the ship was grasped by the machinery, the crew worked at digging loose some of the ground surrounding the ship.

Once the ship was lifted, Robotnik was astounded at the sight of the vessel. The main hull/cockpit was a sharp cone shape with triangular wings at either side with heavy engines at the bases. The machinery let the ship down onto a platform that would move into Robotnik's cruiser for the journey back. They tried their best to remain undiscovered on their way back, as they carried what may be an important asset to their next mission.

Late into the night, McFalen and Robotnik worked diligently on repairing the electronics systems, and other damage done to the ship. They were working in a largely unused section of the fortress, which surprisingly had every thing they needed to do the repair work. Ralph was working on the exterior of the ship, where the hull had been damaged due to the crash. He was about to remove the old metal plates used for the protective armor when he discovered something that angered him more than when he lost his eye.

"Those damned low-life worms!" Ralph's voice echoed throughout the fortress. Robotnik went to see what his partner was shouting about. Ralph turned around and held in his hand a small device with a blinking red light at one end. "They tracked me here!" Ralph explained. Robotnik didn't know what to think. He didn't know who, or why someone would do this, and why his partner was so pissed- off.

"I knew I never should have trusted those despicable faces." Ralph continued to complain.

"Who?" Robotnik finally managed to ask.

"The Federation." McFalen said with anger in his eye. "They tracked me here and now they're going to try to take control of the planet." McFalen assumed.

"No." Robotnik started frantically. "There has do be someway of defeating them."

"You don't get it! The Federation has sent a whole flagship load of soldiers to overcome this planet. They knew I would find a distant planet that had residence that once fled from the war. And now, they're on their way, to eliminate anyone who stands in their way." McFalen warned.

"Who are they after?" Robotnik continued to query.

"If they find out you're a scientist, they'll eliminate you." Ralph warned with dread. "They've been searching for the remaining scientist groups, and now I'm the best lead they have." Robotnik was beginning to feel afraid, but he couldn't understand why him, of all people would be afraid, of someone, he'd never even heard of. Ralph turned and thought for a moment, and a devilish grin was begging to spread across his face, but he needed to hide it.

"There is one chance for you to survive." Ralph suggested.

"Me? Why aren't you in any danger?" Robotnik whined.

"Because I have a rank in the Federation military. They won't harm me." Ralph snapped back. "And that just might be what will keep you alive," Ralph paused for a moment, reached out with his hand to Robotnik. "Partner?" Ralph said.

Robotnik grasped McFalen's hand. "Partner." They sealed their partnership once again with a handshake. But as they were making their way to the front of the fortress, McFalen was having different plans in mind for his maniacal partner.

After they made it outside to the front of the fortress, they sighted a large space craft, making it's way to Robotnik's fortress. The ground quaked as the ship finished it's approach and lowered to land. It was a large rectangular prism shape with even longer sections to opposite sides of each other and a short but thick tower that had a large sphere attached on top like a head. A door lowered revealing hundreds of troops making their way outside the ship, as McFalen and Robotnik, made their approach to the leader of the voyage.

The leader wore a fancy white suit and wore a glass in front of his left eye. When McFalen stood before him, they exchanged salutes. Then the leader signaled to a large team of troops to infiltrate the base. "Good work McFalen, you led us right to one of those responsible for one of the Federation's biggest annoyances." The man complemented.

McFalen bowed. "Thank you, General. Always a pleasure to be of assistance to the Federation." McFalen assured. Robotnik was hoping Ralph was just putting on an act just to make to safe territory.

"It's good to reap the rewards of one of our strongest men." The general remarked. "Come, we will discuss the terms of your reward inside." The general instructed. As they made their way to the elevator that leads to the control tower, Robotnik observed just how organized the Federation worked. "It is hard to come by a reliable man such as yourself, McFalen." The General continued.

"Thank you, sir." Ralph responded. They entered the elevator and waited patiently to reach the control tower.

"That is why we will reward you greatly for your efforts." The General informed. He entered the control room after the door was opened, followed by the two partners. "That is why I'm going to make you a captain." Ralph's eye was beginning to twitch when he heard the promotion. "Along with a large pay for your troubles." The general added.

The general stared out the main window to observe the progress of his troops. Ralph quietly stepped up behind the general to be within striking distance of his sword. He poked his sword into the general's back and held it there to establish his seize of control. "Now, General, we will discuss my terms." Ralph declared. Robotnik smiled in the back, knowing that his partner would somehow find a way to accomplish control.

"Move your men and crew out of the ship, and I will take care of the rest." McFalen instructed. The General agreed and reached for the intercom panel, Ralph's sword still at his back.

"ATTENTION, ALL CREW AND TROOPS ABANDON SHIP. REPEAT, ABANDON SHIP. AND REGROUP OUTSIDE AT THE LANDING SITE." The general's voice echoed throughout the ship. With these orders every last crew member and soldier awaited their general outside, while McFalen came from Robotnik's fortress with enough crew members and robots to replace everyone of the original crew.

"Do whatever business you came here to do, General." McFalen instructed. "Control of this ship is now mine." The General and McFalen exchanged salutes before the General left with his men to wait outside the fortress, for another Federation ship to come by. After all the new crew and robot troops boarded the ship, Robotnik was stopped by McFalen from boarding. Robotnik backed off with confusion on his face. "Robotnik, if there's one thing you learned today, " Ralph said with all the troops and crew looking down on Robotnik from the ship. "Never trust, the Federation."

Ralph shoved Robotnik back off the ship as it began to rise and take off into the planets atmosphere, and the eternal frontier of space. Robotnik stared into the sky, angry and confused. He never would have thought he'd be the one to be tricked. He looked behind him to find the general and his troops waiting patiently. Robotnik made his way to his fortress, barely looking at the general. Surprisingly to him, they did not try to stop Robotnik from reaching his fortress.

Robotnik thought hard about the situation he was in. He had lost who he thought was his partner, and was now unable t come up with any plans on his own. When he tried to think of a plot against Sonic, all he could think of was his dependancy on Ron. An idea struck him, but he knew he was going to regret even comprehending the thought. But before he changed his mind, he boarded his egg cruiser and headed for the floating Isle.

When Robotnik reached the island, he was beginning to have second thoughts, but went forward to the small home of his former partner. Robotnik entered, finding Knuckles asleep on a couch, and Ron sitting down, half asleep. Ron squinted his eyes, thinking he might be going crazy or dreaming. "Robotnik? What are doing here?" Ron questioned out of extreme confusion.

"I know this may sound crazy, but I need your help." Robotnik pleaded. Ron was baffled at why Robotnik would be asking for help.

"Tell me why I should help you?" Ron demanded.

"This time, I'm not after Sonic." Robotnik confessed. Ron was close to thinking Robotnik had completely lost his mind. "I'm after a back-stabbing bounty hunter."

"Bounty hunter? Why would you be involved with a bounty hunter?" Ron was just about as confused as Robotnik was.

"This man, Ralph McFalen, came to this planet, bearing stories of a treacherous Federation, and an interest in being my partner to replace you. But a short while ago, I was betrayed by him, thinking he was my partner. Ron this is serious, I need your help again." robotnik explained.

"Well I know you may be expecting this, but you had it coming." Ron said out of disgust. "He's not the only one who's a bad partner."

" Apologize, and I would like your partnership again, just this once." Robotnik pleaded. Ron hesitated for a moment, but couldn't deny the fact that had grown accustomed to Robotnik's attitude.

"I may be insane for doing this but, I'll help you out." Ron decided. "But if you double-cross me again, and I'll make you sure the next time we meet, you will not live to tell about it." Ron warned. They shook hands in agreement, The other residents waking up and finding robotnik at the door, and an explanation from Ron.

When all seven of them arrived at the fortress, Robotnik and Ron discussed what they had to do in order for Robotnik to achieve his revenge. "He has a heavily armed star ship, and all we have is primitive technology compared to his." Robotnik whined.

"Do we have anything we can start designs off of?" Ron asked.

Robotnik pondered for a minute. "McFalen did leave his first ship here, maybe we can work from that." he proposed. Ron examined the ship after Robotnik lead him to it, deep within the bowels of his fortress.

"This may take some time to design." Ron complained.

Rebecca had followed, getting an idea that might help their predicament. "Why not model it after a bird." Rebecca suggested. The partners thought hard after the suggestion.

"I think I have our design plan." Ron exclaimed. "But this will take one hellish power supply. Where's Sonic?"

"Right here." Sonic greeted, followed Knuckles, Tails and Miles. "What'cha need?"

"Do you think you can find several chaos emeralds within a couple of days?" Ron challenged.

"Sure, but I'll need some help." Sonic accepted.

"I'm with ya pal." Knuckles volunteered.

"Me too." Miles spoke up.

"I'll stay here and help dad." Tails declined.

"Perfect. You guys return with as many chaos emeralds as you can find within about three days. Robotnik, Rebecca, Tails and I will stay here to work on design and construction." Ron announced. Sonic didn't bother to wait. He went off running as fast as he could, Knuckles and Miles almost trailing behind. While the others discussed building their titanium titan. After discussing concepts into the night, they finally decided on a final design, which they would build with Robotnik's plentiful supplies.

Sonic and his group however, hadn't obtained any chaos emeralds throughout the day, and rested for the night. But they didn't plan on giving up soon, because now that they were all working together. Sonic, Ron, Robotnik, Tails, Rebecca, Knuckles and Miles, seven members of a team en route to achieve vengeance on the elegant trickster, Ralph McFalen.

White Feather...

To be continued...


End file.
